


Happy Birthday Wade

by idkisuckatusernames



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Fucking, Gay Sex, Horniness, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkisuckatusernames/pseuds/idkisuckatusernames
Summary: It's Wade's birthday, and Peter tied himself up as the gift
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 200





	Happy Birthday Wade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic in like 4 or 5 years lmao. I write very vaguely about Peter's genitals because as a trans guy I don't really like using the terms people usually use, so the only word used is clit cause idk what else to call it. Also protection isn't used because he's been on testosterone long enough that he can't get pregnant (and since Wade literally can't have STDs). This is the old greasy Peter Parker from ITSV!!!! If yall are here for MCU Peter/Wade, that's nasty, Wade is an adult. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Peter sat on the bed on his knees, completely naked and tied up tight. He anxiously waited for Wade to get home, hoping he'd like his birthday present. He heard the front door open and Wade put his keys down, and as footsteps approached the door, he felt his heart beat faster and faster.

What Wade saw when he walked in the room was Peter, obediently sitting, tied up in a not too complicated way. On the bed around him were several fun toys, vibrators, gags, dildos, blindfolds, collars, pretty underwear and skirts, more rope, a spreader bar, nipple toys, and a sharpie. He picked up the marker and looked at his pretty little sub.

"What's this for baby?"

"Um.." Peter stammered, his heart was beating louder than his thoughts as he nervously fumbled, "s.. so you can write on me.. so everyone knows I'm yours..." he looked away, blushing brightly.

"You're so cute," Wade smiled, "turn around and lay down, ass in the air" he commanded. Peter obeyed quickly, and Wade opened the marker. He wrote all over Peter's ass and legs as he trembled under him, each stroke turning him on more and more, wondering what his owner was writing. "There." Wade finally said, closing the marker and admiring his work.

Peter turned to look at him the best he could "Um.. what.. what did you write?"

Wade smiled in response and took out his phone, and as he took some pictures of the beautiful body beneath him, Peter was immediately so aroused that it hurt. No one had ever taken his picture before, he didn't realize how much it turned him on. Wade showed him the picture, and he could feel himself on the brink of dripping he was so wet. He looked at what wade wrote "Good boy" "Horny" "Wet" "Daddy's boy" "Wade's bitch" "Fuck me here" with an arrow pointing to his dripping wet hole. Two more arrows pointed to it, labeled "cum dump" and "Fuck hole." Every word he read turned him on more and more, and as he finished looking at himself, he quietly whimpered in humiliation.

"Aren't you pretty baby?" Wade asked, he could tell Peter found a new kink and wanted to test how much it actually turned him on.

Peter nodded in response very slightly, embarrassed at how exposed he felt.

"I can't wait to have fun with you angel. I'm gonna make you cum so many times you loose count~" he said, rubbing Peter's thighs and the man under him trembled in arousal.

He flipped Peter over onto his back and handed him a small vibrator. "I want you to play with yourself for me, alright baby?" He said sweetly. Peter nodded and took the vibrator from Wade, rubbing his clit a little with it before turning it on, shudders sent down his spine as he finally got some relief for his pent up horniness, and he moaned softly. Wade watched him for a little bit, smiling as his beautiful little sub bit his lip and made soft, quiet noises. After a while he took out his phone again and pressed the record button, catching every inch of Peter's body and he recorded him playing with himself.

Peter's eyes eventually fluttered open to look up at Wade, and when he saw him recording what he was doing, he turned bright red with humiliation, embarrassment, and arousal. "Don't worry baby," Wade said softly, "I'm the only one who's gonna see it." He smiled as he rubbed Peter's thighs. He teased him for a bit, rubbing closer and closer to where he was playing with himself, but never giving him the relief of touching it. Finally, he ran his thumb over his dripping hole and rubbed it a bit, making wet, squishing noises. "That's all you baby," he said "you sound so good."

Peter shut his eyes in embarrassent and but his lip. He knew how wet he was, but for some reason Wade pointing it out sent him over the edge, he squirmed a bit, feeling himself getting closer. Wade could tell, and he circled his thumb around his hole some more teasingly, continuing the wet sounds that humiliated his little boy. "Look up at me angel." He commanded, and Peter obeyed. He smiled down at him and wiggled his phone, which was still recording. "Moan loud for the camera when you finish, alright baby?" Peter nodded quickly, he didn't think he could really hold back from doing so, and the reminder of being recorded brought him so close.

"M-mmnh.. Wade.." he stumbled out quietly.

"Yes baby?"

"I.. I'm close.." he said between moans.

"Aww, what's the magic word?" Wade teased.

"P-please-"

"Good boy, go on and cum for me." And with that permission, he did, he moaned loudly and squirmed as he released and he let his eyes roll into the back of his head. He then relaxed back into the bed, turning the vibrator off and letting it fall out of his hand. Wade took the sharpie and made a small tick on Peter's thigh. Peter looked up at him, confused, and Wade replied with "Its a counter. For how many times you cum for me." Peter blushed and nodded, and his eyes fluttered back closed.

Wade, however, wasn't quite done. Still recording, he picked up one of the larger dildos, and without warning, slid it into Peter, not needing lube from how wet his slut was. Peter's eyes shot open and he gasped as all 7 inches entered him at once. It didn't hurt, Wade was bigger than that, so he was stretched out enough, he was just very very surprised.

After he relaxed he looked up at wade like a little lost puppy, and Wade smiled down at him, almost maliciously, but not quite. Peter knew he had flipped a switch in Wade, which excited him. Wade was sweet during sex, always asking if he was okay or needed anything, but sometimes a little switch would flip, and he'd turn more sadistic, and only be addressed as "Daddy~" the word rolled out of Peter's mouth sweetly, and Wade felt the bulge in his pants start to hurt. He was already hard from watching his pretty boy fuck himself, but now... he needed to be inside him so bad.

He quickly took the dildo out of Peter, which drew another gasp and a hint of a moan. He set up the camera to catch all of Peter, and then quickly undid his pants and took them off. He was only in his underwear, his large bulge very obvious now. Peter looked at him pleadingly, he wanted him so bad, but not as bad as Wade wanted him.

He ripped of his underwear and positioned himself in front of him, "you don't need to be stretched out, right?" He asked. Peter shook his head, even if he did, which was unlikely, he would love the pain of Wade forcing his huge cock into his needy little hole. Wade nodded and slowly pressed into him, faster than he normally would, but not as fast as he shoved the dildo in. He drew several moans from Peter, and when he was fully in, he groaned in relief. Peter was so warm and wet, and he felt so good. Wade couldn't help himself but to savor how good he felt, even though he had felt him a million times.

"I meant what I said," Wade said, starting slow thrusts. Peter looked up at him in confusion. "What I wrote on you," he brushed his finger over where he wrote it, "I'm gonna make you a cum dump. I bet you want that baby. I bet you want your daddy to cum in you so much, fill you up to the brim, so when you stand up it all drips out of you." Wade's words caught the sub off guard, and he gave the lost puppy look again. "Such an innocent little slut," he sped up his thrusts, causing Peter's moans to be louder. "God you're so pretty. I love ruining you. I love seeing cum drip down your legs, and you tremble. I love seeing your eyes roll back when you cum for me. Does it turn you on, cumming just for me?" Peter nodded, so turned on by Wade's words. "Good boy."

Another soft "Daddy," escaped from Peter as his dom went faster and faster, fucking him harder and harder. Wade finished faster than Peter, and came inside him without warning. Peter squeaked and bit his lip, and Wade slowly pulled out. He looked around at the toys and smiled. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you kitten."

He picked up the gag and looked at it, then tossed it down on the floor, "No need for that. Then I couldn't hear your needy fucking moans." He picked up the next thing, a blindfold, "This, however," he smiled, "I like this." He slipped the blindfold over Peter's eyes.

As darkness became the only thing Peter could see, he felt more vulnerable, and more exposed than before. He didn't know what Wade would do next, and he anxiously though about where he would be touched next. A sudden, sharp pain sent through his left nipple answered that question. He arched his back and squeaked in response, and he heard a light chuckle from the man who had done it to him. Before he could adjust to one, the other nipple clap was on, pinching him. He bit his lip, which was then brushed over by Wade's thumb. He relaxed his mouth as he felt Wade's finger, and Wade took this opportunity to shove his thumb in Peter's mouth, rubbing his tounge as a command to stuck it out. 

"You're such a slut for me baby," Wade's words cut through the air since Peter's sense of sight was dulled. "You're so good for Daddy, so obidient."

Peter flushed, and closed his legs a little as he felt himself getting more wet. Wade responded by shoving his legs open.

"Keep these open for me, hm?" Peter nodded in response. "Actually..." There was then the noise of something from the bed being picked up, and before he knew it, Peter was being strapped up in a spreader bar.

"I'm gonna make you scream so much," Peter trembled at his words. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you whore?" Peter nodded. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Please.. make me scream Daddy..." Peter begged.

"As you wish baby boy."

Peter felt a collar being put around his neck, and heard a chain being attached. Then he felt Wade slowly slip in a dildo, this one much bigger than the last. He winced a little as 12 inches went inside him, which made Wade stop and ask if he was alright, and after he assured him he was okay, the rest was put in. 15 inches total. Wade took the extra rope and tied it around Peter's legs and through the other tyings, making it so the dildo wouldn't slip out. He then lubed up a butt plug and slipped it inside Peter slowly. Finally, he helped Peter into some pretty underwear, and put a small object against his clit.

Wade sat back and admired his work, the tied up, blindfolded, trembling Peter Parker. His panties were already soaked from him dripping out of his hole, despite having a dildo shoved in it. Wade then smiled, and pushes 2 buttons on separate devices.

Immense pleasure from a lot of build up and anticipation overwhelmed Peter. He couldn't control his moans as he felt the device against his clit start to vibrate, going from slow, to fast, then back down to being slow, and so on. He also felt vibrations from the butt plug, which he didn't remember setting out, and then realized they didn't even own one, Wade was planning to have fun with him tonight too. He wondered if he was planning to use him as a little toy like he was right now as he moaned and screamed for his master.

Wade jacked himself off as he watched Peter die from pleasure. He loved seeing him like this, helpless. He loved that he was going to be able to watch this, over and over, hear Peter's moans whenever he wanted. He imagined taking Peter out in public, bondage and panties under his regular cloths, a huge fantasy of his for a while. The thought of this, plus Peter beneath him, entirely exposed and belonging to him made him finish quickly, and as Peter let out another scream, he moved quickly to shove his cock halfway down his throat. Peter gagged and let out a muffled scream.

"Swallow." Wade commanded before cumming in Peter's mouth, and he obeyed, as tears streamed from his eyes from the overstimulation. At that moment, he also came, but couldn't tell Wade because of his length in his mouth. He squirmed and wiggled desperately as his clit throbbed.

"Did you cum baby?" Wade said, as he pulled out his cock from the sub's mouth. Peter nodded as a small bit of cum dripped from his lips. "Cute." Another tick.

Wade turned up the vibrators, and then moved Peter's panties aside to take out the dildo. He replaced it with his own cock, and started thrusting.

Peter at this point was a mess. He was uncontrollably moaning, his voice higher than normal. He only stopped to pant for a few seconds, let out a small squeak, or let a soft "Daddy~" escape his lips.

Wade came over and over into Peter, and Peter also came a number of times, only after asking and receiving permission from his master. Wade did what he said he would and made Peter a cum dump, and after 3 hours of overstimulation and desperation, Wade was finally done playing with his pretty little slut. He turned off the vibrators, took off the collar, spreader bar, panties, and blindfold, and took out the butt plug. He watched Peter pant under him, still letting out small moans as his legs shook violently from cumming so many times. The counter Wade was keeping on his thigh was tallied up to 8 times. The counter next to "cum dump," which was for how many loads he was holding from Wade, was up to an impressive 12. How either of them made it that far, who knows.

~Aftercare~

Wade slowly picked Peter up and quickly carried him to the bathtub, careful to not spill the loads he was holding. They made it to the tub without too much of a mess, and as soon as Peter sat down in it and relaxed, cum flowed out of him and down the drain, he stared at it, his mind still fuzzy from the overstimulation, but he was shocked on how much he actually held.

"You did such a good job baby." Wade said as he kissed his head softly, before turning on the water for the bath. He made sure it was warm and then put in the plug, letting the bath fill up slowly. Peter kept almost drifting off to sleep, and Wade had to keep him awake so he wouldn't slip into the bath. "C'mon angel, let's just get cleaned up and then you can sleep." Peter responded with a small nod.

Wade washed Peter, making sure that he was clean down there, and then cleaned himself in the shower as he let the water drain and after he wrapped Peter tightly in a fresh towel. After he was done and dry enough, he wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up Peter, walking him back to the room and setting him on the bed.

"Do you need anything precious?" He asked him, brushing his face with his hand.

"Mm.. water.." Peter responsed after a short pause.

"Anything else? A snack or something? We've got kettle corn." Peter smiled and nodded, and Wade went to the kitchen to get a bowl of kettle corn and a glass of water. He helped Peter eat and drink, since Wade basically fucked his brains out he was a little scattered and very tired.

After he was done, Wade covered the both of them with a very soft blanket, and wished Peter goodnight, as they cuddled and swiftly fell asleep.


End file.
